Summer Revenge
by Shadlez
Summary: A rather surprising day at the beaches for Naruto and co. We see things from Uchiha's POV, in all its twisted glory. SasuxNaru in theory...


Title: **Summer Revenge**  
Author: Shadlez  
Rating: **G/PG** (nothing that traumatising)  
Pairing: **Sasu x Naru** (albeit a bit one sided here)  
Disclaimer: Naruto is mine! /end delusion >

My pathetic attempt at humour. I tell you, I'm more suited to angst. But then I don't like making my Naru-baby sad at all! XP And yes, I know Sasu is OOC. You would be too if you were forced to spend three years with a freak like Orochimaru!

**- Summer Revenge -**

Summer is a wonderful season! A season of joy and fun, of passionate loving and contentment.

That was Uchiha Sasuke's view on summer. Some say that he was a bit twisted when he came back from his adventures outside of Konoha. But Sasuke liked to think it was just simple change. After all, personality one eighties are perfectly normal, given what he went through and all.

Right now though, he was wondering why everyone was staring at him as if he was the Kyuubi manifested.

Would you believe it, an entire beach full of noisy shinobi had almost miraculously gone silent. Except for the munching noises that seemed to increase in pace as the silence wore on.

So what if he just confessed his love to a certain loud and annoying blond youth? The fan girls were always confessing to him. It's not like they hadn't seen love confessions before today. Geez, how annoying. He wasn't some freak show like the blue eyed menace that stared at him in utter dumbstruck silence. Mind you, he was awfully cute like that though.

Ah, damn that stupid sun tanned idiot. He made Sasuke do idiotic things again. It was entirely his fault that Sasuke was currently being stared at. Damn. Revenge was in order.

"Well! I guess the heat is just getting to Sasuke-kun," an annoyingly familiar laugh punctuated the silence. He was forcefully and quickly led with a firm hand back to the beach umbrella. When he looked back at the shining blond youth, he was no longer looking at Sasuke as the activity resumed. Damn Kakashi! How dare he interrupt! Before he could say anything, Kakashi sat him down on the beach towel and knelt in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, you do realise that you just confessed to someone of your own gender?" he asked in the tone he usually reserved for Naruto. "And that it's usually against social acceptance, right?"

Sasuke glared back at his one time teacher. No shit, of course he knew that Naruto was a guy. Too bad he didn't get the first glimpse of Naruto's manhood. He'll kill Sai later when he got his revenge on the blond boy that was currently swimming after something. Stupid Sai, he told Sasuke all about the time at the hot spring. Curse him! As to what others think, he couldn't have cared less. No way in hell was he going to answer such stupid and idiotic questions.

"So long as you know, Sasuke-kun," the silver haired jounin nodded to himself as he settled back down on his towel, his nose buried in the little orange book that he bought with him everywhere. Stupid and pointless man, Sasuke wished he could kill him. But then, this perverted idiot probably wasn't worth the effort he'd have to expend.

His attention then reverted to the frantic yelling and the small crowd that gathered at the waters edge. Everyone was there, except for the one that really counted. Dammit! What did that dobe get himself into now!

Sasuke could have killed Kakashi right then. If he hadn't dragged him away from Naruto, this wouldn't have happened.

"Naruto! Swim with the current and stop fighting it!" the pink haired pest yelled on top of her lungs, which was very loud indeed. Stupid woman, stop yelling and go help would you? He didn't say that out loud though, speaking to her would be a waste of breath. Not to mention her punches hurt now.

With out preamble, Sasuke gathered charka to his feet and leapt onto the uneven waves. Quickly adjusting to the up and down nature of the waves, he raced off towards the floundering tanned arms that were rapidly getting away from him. He smirked as he bounded past a surprised looking Sai that was preparing to swim after Naruto. Che, what a bunch of morons. Good grief, they were shinobis, not normal citizens that had to obey every last law of physics!

When Sasuke finally reached Naruto, the idiot had sunk beneath the waves. Bracing his feet against the waves, he reached down and caught one of Naruto's weakly out reached arms just before he sunk totally beyond reach. True to his moronic nature, Naruto had fought the rip tide to the last ounce of his energy. Sasuke had to hand it to his dobe though, he hadn't been washed that far out to sea at all.

Naruto didn't move when Sasuke dumped him on the warm sand. What on earth is the idiot up to now?

Sakura and Sai made their way past the people that ringed Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura patted his cheeks but Naruto still wouldn't open his eyes. Even Sai began to look worried when Sakura's slapping began to get a little bit erratic and just a bit teary. Ah geez, really, why are the people here today just so damned stupid? But if Naruto wanted to pull tricks like this, Sasuke would give him one hell of a finale.

He leaned down, and kissed Naruto full on the lips. The reaction was instantaneous. The blond fool actually reached up and pulled Sasuke closer as he employed the use of his tongue. This time round, Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed the taste of miso ramen.

The beach lapsed into dead silence for the second time that day.

"SHANNARO! What the hell are you two doing!" Sakura shrieked next to them, shattering the stunned silence. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on anything but the group of four youngsters next to the surf.

Naruto froze beneath him. It seems the idiot thought he was pashing Sakura, not Sasuke. Well, as if he's going to let his precious fool kiss anyone but him. Sasuke sat back as he watched Naruto fumble for excuses to try and explain himself to Sakura. Knowing he couldn't say anything that wasn't even remotely decent, Sasuke smirked smugly to himself. When he caught the bastard Sai glaring kunais at him, Sasuke's day was truly satisfied.

Who ever said that revenge was best served cold was dead wrong. Sometimes, revenge tasted best when it was steaming hot.

How wonderful, Sasuke loved summer.


End file.
